Pokemon Fusion
by storyteller316
Summary: Ash and friends are in a new region for a Pokémon Contest. How will things turn out for everyone and who will stand at the top? Forgot to note that I wrote this before XY ended all the way and Alola began.
1. Chapter 1: Old and new friends

After coming in second in the Kalos League, Ash and his friends went to a new region, called the Tantro Region, where Serena was invited to take part in a Pokemon Contest.

"I can't believe how big this contest hall is," said Serena as she and the others stood outside the Coastal Town Contest Hall which was large enough to hold hundreds of thousands of people.

"It's been a while since I've been to a Contest Hall," said Ash as Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"I thought that was you, Ash," said a girl's voice from behind him. When Ash turned around, he was surprised to not only see Misty standing there, but May, Dawn, Brock, and Max as well.

"What are you guys doing here?!" asked a surprised Ash.

"We all go invitations to this contest," said May as the girls held up the invitation cards.

"I heard about it from them and decided to come along to see a new region," said Brock.

"What about you?" asked May.

"My friend Serena got an invitation too, so we came to cheer her on," said Ash as he motioned to the rest of his Kalos traveling partners. A little while later, everyone was sitting under a tree eating lunch.

"Brock, I can't believe that you're cooking has gotten this much better," said Ash as he stuffed his mouth.

"Somethings never change," said Misty.

"So, all of you used to travel with Ash?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, but we had to seperate ways in order to follow our dreams," said May.

"Brock was with me throughout all of my adventures until I went to Kalos, because he went off to become a Pokemon Doctor," said Ash.

"Which I did just last month," said Brock as he held up his licence.

"Steeleon, come back!" said a girl's voice from the nearby park. A Pokemon then came jumping over the table, landing on the other side with a loud thud.

"Whoa, what Pokemon is that?" asked Ash as he stood up.

"That's Steelon, the steel type evolution of Eevee," said Max as he adjusted his glasses. Steelon's main color was a light grey, on its ears were two gold spikes at the tips, it also had gold marks around its neck, waist, and ankles, as well as a gold like blade tail.

"I'm so sorry about that, my Steeleon is a tough one to control," said a girl with blond hair as she came running up.

"It's alright beautiful, if you like, I can help you to control him better," said Brock as he went into his normal routine. However, he was interrupted by Croagunk, who used Poison Jab to his left side, and both Misty and Max grabbing him by the ears and pulling him away.

"Sorry about that, he falls in love easily," said Ash.

"I see," said the woman.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Abigail," said the woman.

"I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Misty, May, Dawn, Max, Serena, Clemont, Bony, and the guy from before is Brock," said Ash.

"Nie to meet you, are you all in the contest?" asked Abigail.

"We were all invited," said the girls as they all held up invitation letters.

"I thought of joining once I found out the contest allowed walk ins, been awhile since I've competed though," said Ash.

"Thats cool, oh yeah, since you met Steeleon, how would you like to meet my other Pokemon?" asked Abigail.

"Alright," said Ash.

"And we can show you are Pokmeon too," said May.


	2. Chapter 2: The PokeFuser

A few minutes later, everyone had moved to the park to show off all of their Pokemon.

"Come on out everyone!" said Abigail as she threw four pokeballs into the air.

"Whoa, are all of these Tantro eeveelutions?" asked a stunned Max.

"That's right, you already met Steeleon, now you can meet Poiseon, Astreon, Drageon, and Lighteon," said Abigail. Poiseon had a white body with pink bubbles covering it, and purple smog around its neck. Astreon had a purple body with stars and swirls on it, a star shaped tip to it's tail, and three rings around its neck. Drageon had a dark blue scaled body, red wings, and a light blue face and paws. Lastly, Lighteon resembled Jolteon, but with pure white fur with grey tips to it's main.

"Wait, are Astreon and Lighteon new Pokemon types?" asked Brock.

"They are, Astreon is an Astral Type while Lighteon is a Light Type," said Abigail.

"That's so cool," said Ash.

"Well, let's say hello to my new friends!" said May as she took some pokeballs and threw them into the air. The others did the same, releasing all of their partners from their pokeballs. Ash had brought out Greninja, Fletchinder, Halucha, and Noibat. Misty's Pokémon were Starmie, Golduck, Politoed, and Corsola. May's were Blaziken, Venusar, Glaceon, and Blastoise. Dawn had brought out Mamoswine, Quilava, Ambipom, and a Lopunny. Brock had Croagunk, Ludicolo, Swampert, and Chansey. Surprisingly, Max had a Mudkip. Of course Clemont and Serena also brought out their teams as well.

"Whoa, so many of you have evolved," said Ash with a stunned expression. As everyone began to talk about their partners, Dawn's Lopunny made her way over to Pikachu.

"Looks like evolving hasn't stopped Lopunny from liking Pikachu," said Ash as they watched her pick the small mouse Pokemon up to hug him. He wasn't happy with it, but gave in.

"Abigail!" said a woman with long brown hair wearing a lab coat as she came running up.

"Professor V, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Abigail.

"I was delivering some PokeFusers for the contest, and thought I would bring your's over," said Professor V as she opened a metal briefcase that had a gauntlet like devise inside.

"I almost forgot," said Abigail as she picked the device up.

"What is it?" asked May as everyone looked at the device.

"A PokeFuser, a device that can fuse two Pokemon into one for a battle, and everyone in the contest gets one for free," said Abigail.

"That sounds cool, what about you guys?" asked Ash as he looked at the Pokemon who seemed interested in it.

"The rest of the PokeFusers are at the Contest Hall, you all might want to swing by in a little bit to get your's," said Professor V.

"They also allow you to Mega Evolve your Pokemon," said Abigail as she pointed out the Key Stone in her gauntlet.

"The people behind the contest will also be providing them for anyone who has a Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution," said Professor V.

"Wow, all of this for a contest, they must want it to be big to spend that kind of money," said Misty.


	3. Chapter 3: Electrofying performance

The next day was the Performance round for Group-F which Ash belonged to and was the final proformer for the day.

"So, how do you feel, Ash?" asked Misty as she and the others walked up to him.

"I can't wait to get out there," said Ash who was pumped.

"I hear that you have a secret weapon with you," said Drew who was there with Harley, Zoey, and Kenny.

"That's right, and you're going to see it soon enough," said Ash as he walked out with the stagehand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final competitor for today, Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town!" said the female announcer as Ash came out of the tunnel.

"You're up," said Ash as Pikachu jumped off is shoulder while he tossed a pokeball into the air. From the ball came an Ivysaur.

"Wonder when Bulbasaur evolved," said Brock who was watching with Max, Clement, and Bonny up in the stand.

"Ivysaur, use Magical Leaf, and Pikachu you use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Ivysaur used the Magical Leaf to create a spiraling wall before the Thunderbolt shot the leafs, creating a rainbow of sparkles.

"What is Ash thinking, they can barely see them," said Dawn with a worried expression.

"Now, Fusion Evolve!" said Ash. Through the leaves and rainbow sparkles, yellow and green lights came streaming out. The leaves then exploded out, revealing only Pikachu with Ivysaur's flower on his back.

"He wanted the cover up for this reveal," said an impressed Max.

"Now Pikasaur, use Electroball and shoot it into your mouth!" said Ash.

"Of course he's going to use that," said Dawn. When Pikasaur had swallowed the Electroball, it caused a yellow light to pulse through his body before gathering into the flower which turned from pink to bright yellow.

"Now this is a turn around," said Marian as the crowd erupted into cheers as the judges gave him a perfect score.

"That'll be a tough performance for anyone to beat," said Jessie who was dressed as Jessilina.


	4. Chapter 4: Quick match

After the Performance Round was over for all blocks, the battle rounds had started.

"Harley and Kenny were both taken out in their matches," said Brock.

"So, that leaves Ash and the six others," said Max.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's move on to the seventh match of the day," said Marian as a random selector started to spin. When it had stopped, all of Ash's friends were surprised to see that he would be going up against Misty.

"So, it's going to be the two of us," said Ash as the two stood back stage.

"And It looks like my team just got lucky," said Misty as she noticed the field for their match would be a water one.

"We'll have to see," said Ash with a smile. Later, the two were out on stage.

"Let's make this a good show, Ash," said Misty.

"You're on," said Ash. The timer then started as Misty brought out her Gyarados and Ash used Pikachu. Pikachu was using the floating pads on the water as footing.

"Mega Evolve," said the two, filling the hall with the light of the evolution.

"A double Mega Evolution right off the bat, but that Mega Gyarados is costing Misty some points," said Marian as her points dropped. Mega Pikachu had a slimmer body than normal, with a black heartbeat runnin down its side, and two tails with plug ins at the ends of them.

"Pikachu, use Electroball!" said Ash.

"Gyarados, jump into the air to dodge it!" said Misty. Gyarados was able to dodge the attack at the last second.

"Looks like Misty was able to escape that hit," said Drew.

"No she didn't, she just fell right into a trap," said Zoey with a stunned expression.

"You got me, Ash," said Misty as she realized that the water had become electrified by the Electroball. When Gyarados fell back into the water, the electricity gave it a K.O.

"Ash Ketchem is the winner!" said Marian.

"He's not going to hold back out there," said May with an excited smile along with the rest of the group.

"Our girl made it into the next match," said James as he and Meowth watched the selector land on her and May.


	5. Chapter 5: Jessilina vs May

"So, we meet again," said Jessilina as she and May stood on the stage.

"Yes we do," said May. The two then sent their Pokemon out as the clock started, May choosing just her Beautifly while Jessilina choose her Seviper and Yanmega. This meant that Jessilina had no choice but to fuse the two.

"Beautifly, Mega Evolve!" said May as Jessilina fused her two. The mega form had an oval shaped purple gem with four yellow blades on its stomach. It's wings had two red eyes on them with gold borders.

"Oh my, May of the Hoenn Reign has evolved her Beautifully into a stunning Bug/Ghost type," said Marian. Meanwhile, Seviper and Yanmega had fused to where Yanmega's body had Seviper's fangs and tail coming out its backside like a stinger.

"It seems that this Yanviper has a few fans out there," said Marian as Jessilina's points barely dropped.

"I'll make those points just a small lost compared to your's," said Jessilina as she pointed at May.

"We'll see about that, use StunSpore then Whirlwind," said May.

"What?!" asked Jessilina as the two moves fused to make a big cyclone of the spores.

"And with that, Jessilina's points took a big hit," said Marian.

"Yanviper, use Poison Slash!" said Jessilina. The Pokémon's wings then began to glow bright purple before it shot slashes of wind of the same color through the hurricane.

"Dodge it, Beautifly!" said May. However, one of the blades made contact, causing the Pokemon to become poison.

"That attack just took a large chunk of her points!" said Max as he watched her points drop short of the halfway mark.

"Now Yanviper, finish this off with Poisontail!" said Jessilina. When the attack hit, Beautifly was knocked out.

"That's it, Jessilina moves on," said Marian.

"She did it!" said James and Meowth as they hugged each other while crying.

"Soon it'll be time," said a dark figure from the top of the stands.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth of the contest

After the third round, only eight people were left in the contest. Six of those eight were Ash, Serena, Dawn, Drew, Jessilina, and Zoey.

"Ladies and gentlemen, since today is a free day from the competition, our host has decided to come forth to talk with everyone," said Marian.

"I wonder what this is about," said Dawn as she and the others sat in the stands. A man with the same figure as the dark one from earlier then took the stage. This man had black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a light blue suit.

"Hello, my name is John Plank, and I came here to explain the truth behind this contest," said the man. The crowd then burst out into whispers as everyone wondered what the truth could be.

"This contest was a test to find the best performers to make a team for the Tantro Region's Gym Challenge," said John.

"Is that like a league?" asked Ash as the crowd grew even louder at this news.

"You all heard me right; you see, here in the Tantro Regin are four Pokemon Gyms that have never been defeated, and to make it tougher on them they started to accept challenges from teams of trainers, so I decided to sponsor the top five winners to make a team to fight them," said John.

"Jessie, what are we going to do?" asked a worried James.

"If you make it to the top five then you will be teamed with the twirps in this challenge thing," said Meowth.

"Don't worry you two, I'll just turn him down, the contest was the only thing I was interested in anyway," said Jessie. Meanwhile, Ash and the others were excited by the news.

"So, five us could be on a new adventure soon," said Ash.

"Then we had all better not hold back out there," said Serena as she held her fist out. The others bumped her first in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7: Serena's determination

After a day of training, Serena and Jessie were chosen to go against each other in the next round.

"Today's battle should prove to be exciting, the winner of this match will be the first of the top five," said Marian.

"I will win this," said a determined Serena.

"What chance do you think you have to defeat a contest vetrain like myself?" asked Jessilina with a laugh.

"We'll just have to see," said Serean as she tossed two pokeballs into the air. When the two opened, both Braixen and Pancham came out.

"Let's teach this girl a lesson, Wobbuffet and Pumbkaboo!" said Jessilina as she chose those two.

"Oh my, are we going to see a double Fusion Evolution right off the bat again?!" asked Marian.

"That's right," said both contestants at the same time as they activated their PokeFusers. When the Wobbkaboo appeared from the bright light, it resembeled a Wobbuffet made of brown vines with the bottom of the Pumkaboo as its head. The Braixcham looked like Braixen but with Pahncham's black and white color scheme.

"Now, this is a surprise, both contestants took a hit to their points big time," said Marian as she watched both of their points drop by a quarter.

"Braixcham, use Dark Flamethrower!" said Serena. Braixcham then held up the stick from its tail, shooting black and dark purple flame out at the Wobbkaboo.

"Wobbkaboo, move out of the way," said Jessilina. However, the Pokemon was not fast enough, leading to it getting hit.

"Jessilina's points fall even more," said Marian as they fell under the halfway mark.

"Wabbkaboo, use Psyleaf," said Jessilina.

"Dodge, then use Flamekick," said Serena.

"We have to win, not just for the new adventure with Ash and the others, but in order to knock her down a few," thought Serena with a determined glimmer in her eyes. Braixcham's attack then landed on Wobbkaboo, sending it flying out of the field.

"The winner is Serena!" said Marian as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"The first of the top five has been chosen!" said Marian as confetti fell all over Serena's side of the field.

"We, we did it!' said Serena as she hugged her two Pokemon who had defused.


	8. Chapter 8: Drew vs Ash

The next few days went by fast, and Dawn, Serena, and their new friend Abigail had all moved on to the semifinals.

"Now for the last match to find out who will be joining these three in the semifinals," said Marian.

"So, we face each other today," said Drew as he stood on the right side of the battle field.

"Sorry Drew, but I'm going to win today and move on," said Ash who was excited to face him. The two then tossed out their Pokemon, Drew had chosen Flygon while Ash chose Charizard.

"So, Ash is going to use Charizard," said Misty.

"But Charizard's at a type difference with Flygon as its opponent," said Max.

"Now, Mega Evolve!" said the two trainers at the same time.

"I don't believe it, a double Mega Evolution!" said Marian. Charizard had taken its X form while Flygon had grown two new wings giving an X look to them, it's fillers had become one sold horn on its head, and its eyes were now diamond shape.

"So, you went with the Mega Evolution that turned him into a Dragon Type, that should make this an interesting battle," said Drew.

"Then let's get this battle started, Charizard use Dragon Claw!" said Ash.

"Dodge by flying up," said Drew.

"Chase it," said Ash as Flygon flew into the air. Charizard also took off into the air to follow it.

"Whoa, this battle is really taking off," said Marian as the two buzzed by her. As the two Pokemon kept chasing each other, the clock had reached a minute.

"Now Charizard, use Dragon Storm!" said Ash.

"Dragon what?!" asked a surprised Drew. Charizard then fired a blue flame from its mouth that took the form of five dragons that surrounded Flygon.

"Flygon!" said Drew as the attack hit his Pokemon, knocking him out of the air.

"And that's it, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" said Marian as she noticed that Flygon was knocked out after hitting the ground.

"Good match, Drew," said Ash as he walked up to shake hands with him.

"You too," said Drew as he accepted the hand shake.


	9. Chapter 9: The finally

The semi finals went by in the blink of an eye, and both Serena and Ash had reached the finals.

"You better not hold back on me, Ash," said Serena.

"Of course not," said Ash. The two then sent out their Pokemon, which for Serena was Braixen and Pancham, but what surprised a lot of people was Ash's Typhlosin and Donphan.

"Wonder when Quilava evolved," said Brock.

"Fusion Evolve!" said the two friends. When the Typhan fusion emerged, it looked like a Typhlosin with red armour on its arms, torso, and legs.

"The Fire/Ground type Typhan vs. the Fire/Dark type Braixcham, which of these two will be victorious?" asked Marian.

"Typhan, use Fire Out!" said Ash. Typhan then tucked itself into a sphere before spinning while on fire.

"Braixcham, use Psypulce!" said Serean. Her Pokemon then took the stick from its tail, held it up to the sky, and let out a pulse wave a psychic energy. Suddenly, Typhan stopped moving and untucked itself in confusion.

"Typhan, you have to fight it," said Ash in a loud voice to try and get through to him. However, it was useless.

"Now, Braixcham use Flamekick!" said Serean. The Pokemon then took off at full speed, before jumping into the air to land the attack on Typhan's head.

"Catch it, Typhan," said Ash with a smile. His Pokemon did as he had told it, catching the non burning leg.

"What?!" asked Serena as she and Braixcham had surprised expression.

"Sorry, but Typhan has the ability Own Tempo, we just went along with it, now start spinning," said Ash. Once the Typhan started to spin, it only went faster and faster.

"Now, let go!" said Ash. When Typhan released the Braixcham, it was sent flying right toward Serena, hitting the ground just a few inches from her.

"Braixcham is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," said Marian. The crowd then erupted into cheers as John came out to congratulate Ash.

To be continued


End file.
